Viva Piñata Wiki:Manual of Style
The manual of style is a guideline for the styling and formatting of most pages on the wiki. It is recommended that you follow the Manual of Style when editing pages. Please note that the manual of style is heavily incomplete and more information will be added in the future. If you want to discuss changes to the manual of style, go to Project talk: . Page Titles All pages about specific objects found in the game series such as pages about a specific type of plant, Piñata, or a specific character will be spelled and capitalized exactly as found in the game, accent characters included. An example is the Fire weed, the page will not be spelled as "Fireweed" because the Journal in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise specifically states the name "Fire weed" with a space. Another example is the Venus Piñata Trap, since the accented Piñata word was used in the tile in the journal, it will be spelled with the accented ñ. A redirect for the Venus Pinata Trap without the accented ñ character will be created to redirect to the correct accented title. Each page about TV series episodes will be named exactly as the name presented on the title card of the episode. Page Formatting All section titles will be in title case, so "How the Page Will Be Formatted" will be used instead of "How the page will be formatted" when naming a section. Each subpage shown above in the Subpages section will discuss a different type of page, such as Game Series Episodes, TV Series characters, Piñata Species, TV Episodes, TV Series Events. Templates Templates are used to increase consistency across pages. Infoboxes Infoboxes should be placed at the absolute top of the page, before any other content is on the page. For easier editing, each section of the infobox template should be on its own line. In addition, the part at the end should be on their own lines. Following these rules, the formatting could look something like this. Page Notices Navigation Boxes Stub templates Stub templates will be placed sandwiched between the navigation box templates and the categories, all of which should be at the bottom of the page. Gallery Galleries should be above any navigation box templates and below all other content sections. Galleries can be created using the tag. Using the Gallery page template, links to gallery sub pages can be created. Categories Categories should be at the absolute bottom of the page after any other content and templates. This will list the category tree that will be used. Category ordering This describes the suggested and recommended order of categories. Other Pages Game Series *Viva Piñata Wiki:Manual of Style/Accessory *Viva Piñata Wiki:Manual of Style/Character *Viva Piñata Wiki:Manual of Style/Piñata *Viva Piñata Wiki:Manual of Style/Tool TV Series *Viva Piñata Wiki:Manual of Style/TV Series Character *Viva Piñata Wiki:Manual of Style/TV Series Episode Off-Franchise *Viva Piñata Wiki:Manual of Style/Off-Franchise Character See Also *Project:Stub Category:Manual of Style Category:Policy